


And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Pic Fic, Short, Sweet, angsty but fluffly, obligatory mention of the erica flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image inspired<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/> “What are you doing?” Eric asked gently. <br/>“Just...resting....enjoying the momentary peace. You don't have to stay. I just....I just...I need this, just one moment here. I may never get to come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 2 uploads in 1 day? whaaat? crazy shit folks. This was inspired by [This pic.](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9028148dbdec7fc48d94d2fd2f51c046/tumblr_mqb0ul8oZ01redp50o1_1280.jpg) .  
> Beta'd by [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)
> 
> Personally i'm not happy with it but this fandom is low on fics so Voila.

The light filtered through the leaves in the clearing. A girl had died there, and Alan had followed her there, waiting for her life to end. As Eric had finished up before hand, he had joined Alan in his wait. Once the girl had died Alan took her soul. As usual he was full of sorrow after the reap. He laid himself down to rest in the flowery meadow. Reaping was never easy on him, especially when they were so young. The meadow was full of blooming flowers, some Ericas scattered about the mass of blue, purple, white, lilac, and pink-such a beautiful sight, beckoning weary souls, humans and Shinigami alike. Eric sighed but smiled as he watched Alan lie down and turn to curl up on his side, the light hitting just the right parts of his face and hair, creating little glows and illuminating his mop of hair. Alan closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, as if the action was difficult all by itself. “What are you doing?” Eric asked gently. 

“Just...resting....enjoying the momentary peace. You don't have to stay. I just....I just...I need this, just one moment here. I may never get to come back. This place is so light and pure and full of life despite everything....”He explained trailing off towards the end. His eyes looked glossy and a faraway look came over him. Eric stopped smiling and laid down too, so his face was facing Alan's-but upside down-their bodies positioned like a literal Yin and Yang. Alan sighed and let his hand rest among the flowers on the floor, his body letting all the stress and tension bleed out. He looked even smaller than before. Eric was in awe, he couldn't stop staring. He got out his book of assignments, just to have something to hide behind if Alan caught him openly ogling him. 

The breeze picked up a little before dropping back down again. Alan's fringe swayed with it and moved to cover his resting eyes. Eric wasn't aware of time in that moment. Eventually, he realised that some time must've passed because Alan was asleep, his mouth parted ever so slightly and his breathing slow and steady. A rhythm of careful rises and falls. Eric rested his book against his chest with one hand and extended his other; it had been laying amongst the masses of colours when he gently and slowly lifted the hand, his fingers tenderly reaching out. He paused, both his hand and his breathing as his fingers came to rest a mere hairs width from Alan's lips. They looked a sight to behold. Two Shinigami dazing in the meadow, bathed in sunlight and positioned so intimately, as if caught in a romantic picture. Their eternal little moment that would live on in both memories forever. The meadow may not remain, but the image, the memory would live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? :)


End file.
